For you
by nezumihaijin
Summary: Very fluffy Takouji. Kouji changes his mind about those flowers he was going to buy...


This is reposted, because last time I forgot put in the characters, and the disclaimer, and a bunch of other stuff... By the way, for those of you who think my stories are OOC, I write these for fun in my spare time. I have school, housework, and a job to worry about, I'm not thinking (too hard) about whether or not Kouji would say "Oh my goodness!" or not. Anyway... I don't own Digimon. Please R+R, no flames.  
  
I walk into the flower shop, looking for the clerk that was in here the last time I was.  
"Hello? Anyone?" I call. The florist steps out from behind a tall display, dusting herself off.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I was straightening up..." she says, bobbing her head apologetically. She looks me up and down. "You're that boy who was in here before!" she exclaimes, seeming to be proud of herself for remembering. She walks over behind the counter and picks up the flowers I had selected.  
"Yeah..." I look at my feet, feeling shame for several reasons, the first one being that I'm not going to give my step mother flowers. The second one... well.... those flowers are going to Takuya.  
"Come to pick these up?" the lady snaps me out of my trance.  
I nod. She smiles.  
"Do you want to make a personalized card? You know, to make them special?" she says special in that strange sales person way, like it's extra exciting or something.  
"Uh..." Geez. this is actually kind of a hard decision. Considering that I'm not going to give them to the person I had originally planned to...  
"Sure."  
"Okey dokey!" the clerk says with a huge smile. "What's your name?"  
"Minamoto Kouji." I say. No big deal.  
"Alrighty..." she writes down something on a little card she pulled out from under the counter. "And who should I say these flowers are for?" Oh no... I look at my feet.  
"Kanbara Takuya." I whisper as my face turns several shades of red. If it wasn't air conditioned in here I would probably melt.  
"OK, let me just write that down..." she starts to scribble the name and then pauses, giving me a quizzical look. "Wait a minute. I thought you said these were for yor mother." I nod. She looks proud of herself again for a second before returning to being suspiscious.  
"I'm going to buy more for her later..." I lisp quietly. I shouldn't be embarrassed, I mean, this lady doesn't know me... but I'm a guy buying flowers for a guy. Of course, right now I probably don't resemble a guy, I probably look more like a sunburned girl.  
"OK!" the clerk returns to being perky. "You're a really sweet boy, buying flowers for your mother and your sweetheart."  
"Thanks..." I look at the floor as I pay for the boquet, walking quietly out of the store as the lady waves goodbye.  
"Be sure to come again!" she says, smiling.  
"I'll be back soon!"  
Ah crap, I sound like a criminal.  
Ah crap, I just bought flowers for Takuya!! I smack myself in the head. Geez, what was I thinking? Even if he does want flowers, I doubt he wants them from me. It's just that... he's so cute. And besides... he knows me. If it doesn't work out I'll just say that it was a joke. I can just imagine how he's going to react...  
'Hey there buddy! What? Flowers? For me? Get out of my house you fag!'  
Yep. I just screwed myself.  
I look at the bouquet in my fist. They are kind of pretty...I'm such a pansy. As I walk up to his apartment, I settle on one plan: I'll ring his bell, drop the flowers on his doorstep, and use what he calls my "really great athletic skills" to run away really fast. Ding dong ditch. No problem.  
Hopefully I'll never see him again after today.  
I walk up to his door. This is it, my big moment, the second the world stops, the... Oh God, I'm being corny. This is stupid, it's only Takuya, it's not like I'm proposing marriage to Junpei. He would probably cave my head in. Well here goes nothing... I raise my finger to press the doorbell...  
"Hiya Kouji!" says a cheerful voice behind me. I jump about a foot in the air as I spin around and see...  
Shit. Takuya!  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yell. He's supposed to be inside the house, not out here seeing me holding flowers and blushing like a pansy!  
"I live here, dope." he says matter of factly, grinning his adorable head off at my stupidity. His smile grows as he points at the flowers. "For me?" Not a 'oh jeez you're an idiot smile' but a real Takuya smile. Well, now would be a good time to melt...  
"N-no!" I stutter. "They're for a girl down the hall..." I wave my hand in the general direction of some other doors. Takuya laughs.  
"There are no girls down that hallway! Only old ladies! Aww... did you get stuck dating an old--"  
"Shut up!" I yell, partially to myself and partially to the stupid goggle headed brunette. A few petals fall off the flowers as I whack myself over the head with them. How could I be such an idiot? I should have just given these damn things to my step mother!  
"Alright, Kouji." Takuya says, shoving his hands in his back pockets. "Who are they really for?" Okay, NOW I'm going to melt. If I resembled a sunburnt girl before... I take a breath... again...  
"Theyreforyouokayareyouhappynowhuh??!" I shove the flowers into his arms and sprint down the hall. Turning the corner, I wonder--  
Oh shit! There is no corner!  
I just ran straight into a wall!  
Perfect, Now I look queer in every sense of the word. Rubbing my throbbing forehead, I look up and see...  
Takuya. Again.  
"You're cute." he says, still wearing his huge smile.  
I'm not only cute, I'm speechless.  
"First you give me flowers, then you run into the wall..." he continues.  
"Don't rub it in." I grumble as he helps me up. Right in front of me are the indented doors to the elevator. No wonder it looked like a corner! And I took the stairs! Forget melting, now I'm just going to scream.  
"You want to hang out at my house for a while?" Takuya askes, cuddling the flowers. His face is changing...  
Oh no! The Look!!  
Great. He's so heartbreakingly cute...of course I have to stay!  
"Fine, whatever." I say, trying to sound only vaugly interested. He's supporting me now, with my arm over his shoulder. We must look really...  
"You know, I only ran into the wall! It's not like I'm in critical life or death condition here!" I yell, practically right in his ear. Boy, he must listin to a lot of loud music if he could stand that and not even flinch.  
"Fine Kouji." he says, shrugging my arm off his shoulder. Crap! That wasn't what I wanted at all! I start whacking myself in the head again as Takuya opens the door to his apartment. I immediatly notice half eaten bowls of noodles are everywhere, and the TV is showing InuYasha. I raise an eyebrow.  
"What have you been doing?"  
"I went out to get a card during Transformers. It's a really crappy show." he says. I know that. I've seen it. "My parents and Shinya are gone for the week. It's one of his special presents." he grins and flops down on the couch. "I got the whoooole house to myself!" he hugs the flowers closer to him as I sit down and watch InuYasha. And I thought I was a pansy...  
"I'm going to get something to drink." I announce, standing up and walking ot the kitchen. Takuya looks back at me.  
"Ok, but don't you dare touch my soda!"  
Hahaha, I'll drink all of his precious soda!  
And of course save some for him...  
Opening the fridge and digging out Takuya's soda, out of the corner of my eye I see him scribbling in that card he bought. It must be for Shinya. I pour two glasses of the soda, emptying the bottle. Takuya gives me a look as I walk back into the living room.  
"I thought I said-- ah nevermind." he protests as I hand him his glass.  
He hands me the card.  
On the front it has a picture of this little fuzzy wolf looking thing, holding a yellow balloon that says "You're the best!"  
Aww...kawaii.  
I open the card. "Hey Kouji, you'll probably hate me for this but... underneath your tough-guy personality you're really cute and sweet, and I really do think you're the best! Love, Takuya"  
Love?  
Seriously?  
Neat!  
I grin and look over at Takuya. He's still squishing the flowers and pretending not to look at me. His cheeks are really red, and that just makes him look even cuter. He raises his glass to his mouth, but his hands are shaking so much that it falls.  
Soda flies everywhere.  
Takuya jumps up off the couch.  
"Oh crap! Noodles I can take, but--"  
"Aww. You're cute!" I say, mocking what he said to me earlier. " First you give me a card, then you spill soda everywhere..."  
Takuya flashes his biggest smile yet. He's so cute I could jump on him.  
Come to think of it...  
Just as he starts to turn towards the kitchen, I fly off the couch and knock him to the floor. Without even thinking, I start tickling him. The more he laughs the cuter he gets,and I just want to kiss him...  
He beats me to it.  
All of a sudden I'm on my back, his lips pressed against mine. His eyes are closed but he's still giggling occasionally. I think I tickled him too much. How adorable.  
And to think this all started with some flowers...  
Cool.  
It's going to be a very good week. 


End file.
